My Kingdom for a Home
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: While on a hostile planet, a native saves John's life by the near death of her own. Now John must help her heal without the others knowing. Eventual Sheyla.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Greetings! This is a Season 1 AU because it's all I've seen so far. I wrote this when I was on a trip this weekend, and I think up random stuff when on trips. So please, Read and enjoy if you will. If you like it leave a review, heck, I'm so crazy for reviews I'll take flames. Just let me hear your voice. ^^ I would love to hear your guys' ideas.

Title: My Kingdom for a Home

Main Character: John Sheppard

Pairing: One sided Sheyla

Summery: While on a hostile planet, a native saves John's life by the near death of her own. Now John must help her heal without the others knowing.

Chapter 1

Major John Sheppard knelt his head pressed gently to the cool grass, gasping and panting for air to try and dampen the horrible pain in his abdominal cavity and pelvis. With each ragged breath, he tried to remember and focus on why had agreed to do this.

~S~G~A~

The day had started like any other mission day as he and his team stepped through Stargate.

"Teyla, have you ever traded with this world before?" Sheppard asked as he and Ford started to secure the area before they could head out.

"No, never have I seen this world before." She replied with a shake of her head as the team began to head forward.

"Well, that's something to keep in mind. Mckay, find anything yet?"

"Umm... Well, actually, yes, Major. Quite a bit, the energy is a great deal higher than most of the worlds we've visited in past month." This threw John for a loop, he had expected to get a snarky remark from the arrogant scientist but instead he sounded as shocked as the major felt.

"Oh... Well, then... Which way?"

"All around but the largest reading is to the northeast." With this, they headed out with oddly very little talk other than Rodney's normal rambling that he used to calm his ever growing panic of practically everything.

It hadn't taken them longer than twenty minutes for the team to be ambushed and outnumbered just when they were nearing the power source. From there, it had all gone to Hell; a massive firefight had broke loose, the team got separated and John had been cornered and forced to fight hand to hand with his opponents. But six to one was far from fair even for one John Sheppard, who happened to be wounded across the stomach and only had his knife to fight with. He forced his way through the pain of having his gut sliced open with pure adrenaline and necessity to survive to see his team home safely but he was quickly loosing blood from the jagged wound and it was taking it's toll on him; his mind was becoming slow, vision hazy and his movements on par with that of a slug. He quickly sank to his knees from exhaustion as his fading adrenaline sapped his energy and blood rapidly seeped through his shirt and down his pants. With three enemies still standing and coming in for the kill, as much as he wanted to be his normally cheery self and just brush it off, he couldn't because he was smart enough to see when the end was coming. Or would have came if it hadn't been for a short woman with a spear coming out of the woods and attacking his ambushers. The minutes ticked by as he applied pressure to the wound and watched her fight, longing to help as he saw her take massive damage. The woman's skill prevailed and she had won but at a price; her wounds were far more fatal than his. Still, she dropped her spear and walked towards him, dizziness threatening her every step as she came closer to where he simply knelt with arms hanging limply at his sides. His fuzzy brain refused to calculate what she was doing as she dropped to her knees directly in front of him, her next movements forcing his brain to come back to reality. She unzipped his tattered vest and jacket then placed a hand on his hip to steady herself as she used her other hand to lift up his blood soaked shirt before lowering her head. His brain reeled as she began to lick her tongue over his wound but through the shock he could feel the wound cease its bleed and an odd numbing effect took over the slash. With one last lick for good measure that he would be ok, the woman looked up at him and smiled before she collapsed backwards from her own wounds. Brain rapidly beginning to unmudle as the pain ebbed away, John gasped in shock and placed a hand to his wound to find that it was starting to heal slowly rather than get worse like it had had been. He quickly looked down at his savior and crawled to her side, where she turned her head to look at him and smiled; breathing desperate labored breaths.

"Thank you." It was the only thing his hazy mind could think to say to the mysterious woman at this point.

"You're welcome, human..." The voice was soft and sweet but a little choked and for the first time since he'd seen her, Sheppard realized that despite the fact that she looked like a human she also had an alicorn sticking out of her forehead. He found it fascinating but he didn't have time to wonder as he quickly applied pressure to the more severe of her wounds with his hands.

"Please, do not bother. There is no helping me like that now, it is too late..." She gasped and grimaced at the pain his touch caused. Worry and sorrow filled his soft eyes but he kept the pressure on; there had to be a way to help her.

"Don't say that. You have to stay optimistic, there has to be a way to help you."

"No, there is no way." John didn't believe her, from the quick look he saw in her eyes, he knew she had some secret way to heal herself but didn't want to tell him.

"You're lying. Why?"

"Why do you care...?"

"Because you're hurt and you saved my life so I owe you." The woman could the determination in his eyes, he wasn't going to let this go and let her die in peace until she told him.

"Alright... There is a way but you will not do it for someone that you've only just met..."

"Try me."

"You humans are so strange... Alright... My people an heal themselves by taking a host..."

"A host? What do you mean?"

"Another offers to allow the hurt of my kind to reside within them until the heal. The hurt converts to a semi-solid liquid state and simply rests inside and gathers strength from their host..."

"Do you mean that they eat away at them? Like a parasite?"

"Oh no, of course not. The hurt one usually wishes no harm on their host, they simply partake in a portion of the nourishment that host has gathered; such as food and drink..." The words came out in a hoarse whisper and quickly turned into a coughing fit accompanied by blood. Seeing her agony, the major made a rash decision.

"I'll do it!"

"What...? You can't...!"

"Why not! You're hurt and need help and I told you that I owe you, this is the least I can do!"

"But... My kind have never taken on a host that wasn't our own species or specific gender. We would have no inclination as to what it could do to you...! My people are born with extra space inside for this very reason, I am most certain that your kind do not come that way."

"I don't care, we're doing it. You'll be in a weird liquid state anyway, what could happen?"

"I could damage you accidentally!"

"A risk I'm willing to take if it'll save you, now how do we do this?" Beckett was gonna love that he openly allowed an alien to live inside him! No, better not tell Beckett or anyone for that matter, they might try to get her out before she's ready...

"I do not like it, human, but if this is your wish... Help me to sit before you." Ever so gently he pulled her unsteadily to her knees before him and once again found her using his hip for balence as she lifted his shirt before leaning down. She muzzled her nose against the bloodstained hair on his stomach, making him snort slightly at the ticklish feeling before he felt a wet sensation and looked down to she her converting into her liquid form to be absorbed through his skin. He shook slightly at the feel of her seeping through his very molecular structure, it was rather unnerving to watch her disappear into him. She was gone in less than a minute and he could feel her cool, liquid body trying to comfortable within him by wrapping around his vital organs which through him into his current wave of pain that had brought up all those memories. Her more-gel-than-liquid body put weight and pressure into an already extremely cramped abdominal cavity and pelvic area, the sudden pain and discomfort it brought making him keel over to gasp for air.

"_Human?"_ The sudden strange voice made him gasp loudly and his heart began to race, _"It is me. I am talking to you telepathically, try to calm yourself before this hurts anymore..." _She told him softly as she began to rub her cool, liquid body against his heart and aching lungs to try and sooth them. It seemed to work since their pace slowed to a more normal rate, still slightly fast from the pain he was experiencing.

"Ugh... I'm ok... How long do we have to stay like this?" John asked aloud softy, forehead pressed to the grass and reflex tears pooling in his eyes.

_"For wounds like mine...? About a month or so, so not long but most likely longer than your body would like..."_ As her words settled in his brain he tried to force unsteady legs into a standing position, he got there but with great difficulty.

"I need to get back and see that my team is okay..."

_"Human, I do-"_

"It's John."

_"Pardon?"_

"My name. It's Major John Sheppard..."

_"Oh! I see! Well then, Major Sheppard, I don't believe your body is accustomed to me enough for large amounts of movement. Is there anyway to contact them from here...?"_

"I can try... I am feeling rather drained..."

_"I am truly sorry to have become such a burdon..."_

"It's ok, uh... Hey, I never got your name."

_"Mine? It's Zalfruntrai."_

"Uh huh... Mine if I call ya Zally for short?"

_"If it would make it easier on you, most generous host."_

"Please don't call me that, it feels weird..."

_"I am sorry, Major Sheppard..."_

"It's alright, let's just call my team and get out of here." He told her as he sat down under a tree and leaned his head against it's trunk.

"Ford, Teyla, Mckay. Come in, this is Sheppard."

_"Ford here, what are your orders, sir?"_

"Come get me!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 to a story that I don't quite get why people like... 0_o... Okay, just to let you guys know... Rodney and Carson are a PAIN to write! So I am very sorry if'n they don't seem quite right...

Chapter 2

John rushed into his quarters on Atlantis as fast his pained body would allow before he collapsed against the wall, gasping for air. He had only just barely made it through the briefing with Weir and the physical with Beckett before he couldn't keep up his facade of smiles anymore and had to make a hasty retreat.

_"Major, I don't believe that you will survive the rest of the month if you do not let your companions know of our conditions..._" Zally whispered softly in his mind as he collapsed to the floor.

"No, I'm cool. I just need to rest..."

_"Major, you are not and we must eat soon or else it will damage us both..."_

"Really, Zally, everything is fine. I just can't tell them."

_"Why?"_

"Why? I'll tell you why. They'll freak about me allowing you to use me as a host and most likely try to find a way to force you out before you're healed... ugh..." He clamped a hand to his abdomen, trying to get the pain to pass. He could feel Zally sigh in his head as he felt her body move within him, in a comforting coolness.

_"If you say so, Major..."_

"Great! Now that that's settled... I haven't eaten since breakfast and it's almost dinner!" He rose on shaky legs and started to head out the door, heading for themess hall.

~S~G~A~

Rodney Mckay dropped his tray of food next to usual teammates, Teyla and Ford, before sitting next to Teyla. He slowly chewed his food as glared intently into the distance before jumping slightly as Teyla gently touched his hand.

"Doctor Mckay, is there something wrong?" He jerked into awareness at the sound of her voice and swallowed the lump of food in his mouth before answering.

"Yeah, either of you notice the major acting a little weird today?" The two blinked at him in a confused manor, irritating the scientist as he rolled his eyes and took another bite of food.

"Like what?" Ford's question only made Rodney sigh before answering."

"Oh, like the fact that despite the massive of blood on his shirt and pants, which should have come from the wound on his stomach, said wound was almost completely healed when we got to him. And! The fact that he kept whispering stuff to himself, twitching, sweating and even whimpering softly through the entire flight back!" Rodney had been sitting in the passenger seat of Jumper one as Sheppard had flown it, therefore making him the closest to see the major's odd behavior.

"Now that you have mention the subject, Doctor Mckay, I do remember the major acting strange..." Teyla trailed off as the little group saw their commanding officer walking towards them with an oddly full tray of food, his usual being a simple turkey sandwich and a glass of water but today it was surrounded by more random assortments of food and looked more like something Mckay would wolf down.

"Hey guys! How're ya doing?" Sheppard said cheerily as he set his tray next to Ford's and sat down. His heart started to race as his three companions just stared at him like he had a starfish attached to his face.

_"They know..."_ Zally whispered in his head as the major tried to swallow a bite of sandwich, causing him to choke on the food before hissing, "Don't do that...!"

"Do what, sir?" Ford asked, starting to get worried about the older man. Sheppard coughed a bit more before smiling like nothing happened.

"Hmm? You say something, Ford?"

"Uhh... No sir..." The youngest of the group cast a confused and worried glace towards the others while Sheppard was looking down and wiping his face.

_"They're very worried about you..."_ John opened his mouth to reply to her but saw the others looking intently at him, so he simply flashed them a world winning smile before getting up.

"You'll have to excuse me, I'll be right back!" He started to walk away while having a whispered argument with himself.

"Well, that was indeed...Strange..." Teyla whispered as Rodney gave them a look that said 'told you so' before he went on to eat.

"If something's up with the major, we should do something..." Ford said in a low voice as they all couldn't pull their eyes away from the man had disappeared.

"Try an intervention. Obviously, Sheppard has gone and done something stupid again..."

"Doctor, that is not helping... We really must do something, I suggest we go see Doctor Beckett..." Teyla sighed as she stood and picked up her tray, waiting for the boys to follow suit.

"What should we do with the major's food? He barely ate any..."

"Ford, obviously something is wrong with him and knowing him, he'll forget all about it. Just pick it up and take it to his room while Teyla and I talk to Beckett."

~S~G~A~

John was back in his room, clinging pathetically to chair as he felt the room spin around him.

_"Major, this was a bad idea! You're getting worse and it's only been a few hours!"_

"I'm ok, I just need to get my mind off of it. Tell me about your planet." His voice came out in a slight beg as his stomach churned and a slight convulsionracked his body and made his knees buckle.

_"Uhh.. Let me see... It consist of mostly forests and volcanic landscapes..."_

"That's weird...!" He gasped out as bile began to rise in his esophagus.

_"I know... It's run by a monarchy..."_

"Okay... Gasp! Ugh...!"

_"Our castle is over a giant lake of lava and females are regarded higher than males...!"_ The overwhelming wave of pain and nausea that hit John overtook both their senses, to the point that they didn't hear John's door open as he vomited on his floor.

~S~G~A~

Worried thoughts about his commanding officer filled Ford's head as he walked towards the major's quarters with the tray of food in hand, planning on simply placing it on his bed to find. He was not prepared for what saw as he opened the door; the major barely stood as he clung to chair and shook violently as hedesperately talked to someone that wasn't Ford but of course this all happened mere seconds before a shudder racked the major's body and retched all over the floor.

"Major!" The tray dropped from Ford's hands as he raced over to catch Sheppard as he collapsed. As soon as he got a good grip on the older, he could feel a large amount of sweat seeping through the major's thin long-sleeve shirt before looked down to see what little contents had been in the man's stomach and was horrified to see streaks of blood in it. The major was unconscious, limp, shivering and gasping for air as the young lieutenant gently dragged him over to the bed before opening a comlink to the medbay.

"Doctor Beckett, this is Ford! I'm at the major's quarters, something's really wrong, he's really sick. I need you over here now!"

~S~G~A~

Doctor Beckett turned around as he heard footsteps approach and was surprised to see whole was there.

"Rodney, Teyla, is everthin' alright." His accent even more thick with shock; Teyla gave a small smile but Mckay only frowned.

"Oh sure, we're great...! We always come down to the medbay for no good reason... Of course, everything's not alright!" Carson simply sighed and turned back to his work at Rodney's snarky reply.

"Rodney, ah'm very buseh so if'n you're not going to say what's wrong then please leave."

"We're very sorry to disturb you, Doctor Beckett but we've come to believe that their is something very wrong with the major..." Teyla replied, trying to stop the two from getting in a fight, "Could you please tell us if there was anything odd that happened while you examined him earlier?" At this, Carson reached up and scratched his head with his wrist and sighed.

"Now that you mention it, Lass... 'e was actin' rather odd earlier, kept whispering to 'imself whenever 'e thought I wasn't listenin'..."

"Yes! That's exactly what're tal-!" Rodney was cut off by the sound of Ford's voice coming through the overhead speakers.

_"Doctor Beckett, this is Ford! I'm at the major's quarters, something's really wrong, he's really sick. I need you over here now!"_ The three shared a worried looked only a split second before Beckett got his med bad and the three rushed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3! Sorry, it's kinda short, mostly a bridging chapter. Slight warning: implied sex, but no details. And first signs of John/Teyla.

Chapter 3

Zally felt panic race through her as her host fell into a forced sleep.

_"Oh god, what've I done...!"_ She whispered to herself in John's mind since he couldn't hear her, if she had had her physical body she would have been shivering with fear and guilt. Then with the help of the majors ears, she heard the young man from earlier call out to him as she felt her host fall then get caught. Now that she knew that he wouldn't be hurt from the fall she tried to focus her attention on waking Sheppard.

_"Major Sheppard, can you hear me? It's Zally, please wake up, John...!"_ She tried to reach him a few more times but it just became to taxing and she soon felt her energy drain away as she slipped into a state of sleep of her own, cuddling up to the warmth of his internal organs.

~S~G~A~

Beckett sighed as he finished hooking up Sheppard to an IV and a heart monitor before turning to the others, he was rather concerned about the major's condition.

"Will he be alright, Doctor Beckett?" Teyla asked in a low voice as she saw Doctor Weir walk into the room.

"Aye, ah think so, lassie. Ah'm a little concerned about the blood 'e retched up earlier... But besides that and the slight fever 'e seems to be fine, I dunno what should 'ave caused all this."

"Carson, what about his blood?"

"Ah'm sorry, Doctor Weir, But Ah've already done a blood test and it came out clean..."

"You know what I bet this is? Another stupid act of heroism gone wrong!"

"Rodney?"

"Think about it. When we found him, his shirt and pants were full of blood that obviously came from him but did you find a wound on his stomach when you examined him, Carson?" The Scott shook his head and Mckay continued, "Obviously something happened to him while we were separated and he'll go through anything to keep us from knowing for some reason."

"Now that you mention it, Rodney... John was extremely agitated while during the debriefing when he came back, like he wanted to get out of there as quickly as he could." Elizabeth said slowly, the memories coming back.

"See I told you!"

"Doctors, should we confront Major Sheppard upon him waking up?" Teyla asked as the small group started out of the infirmary, not wanting to wake theexhausted major.

"Yes, I think that would be best but we have to find a way to make him feel comfortable enough to tell us the truth instead of the lies he's been using."

~S~G~A~

Zally awoke to find that her host had slipped from a forced sleep to a natural one and was now in the middle of a dream. Normally, Zally wouldn't have been able to see his thoughts or dreams unless they were extremely strong and the fact that she could both hear and see the dream was quite a shock to her. Her mind formed a semi-visible figure of herself that sat down on a chair in the dream version of the major's room, her attention drawn to the figures and movement under the blankets on top of the major's bed. Though she may not have ever experienced the act before but she knew what was transpiring, and even before she saw who the female of the two was she could tell it was the lovely dark-skinned woman she had seen through John's eye earlier that day. Let her host's thoughts and emotions wash over her, she continued to watch the scene before her.

~S~G~A~

John awoke with a slight yawn and sat up before opening his eyes, reaching over to scratch at the annoying itch bothering his hand. Feeling a plastic tube coming from his hand he snapped his eyes open, groaning as he saw the IV needle attached to his hand. Trying to ignore it for the time being, he looked around in the near complete darkness for the cup of water that he knew Beckett had left for him like every time.

_"Good awakening, Major."_

"Mornin', Zal..." He whispered sleepily as he brought the cup of water to his lips but stopped before her took a drink to answer her next question.

_"Who was that woman? What is she like?"_

"Yawn... What woman...?" He took a mouthful of water.

_"The lovely dark-skinned one you were sharing the sacred act of intercourse with in your dream..."_ He only imidiate response to the question was the major spitting out his mouthful of water and choking on its remnants.

_"Did I say something wrong, Major...?"_

"Zally, you shouldn't be peaking into other people's brains!"

_"I wasn't 'peaking', we're psychically linked but I can only see and hear your strongest thoughts and that dream was so strong that I couldn't do anything but watch."_

"Couldn't you at least look away! Ugh... I can't believe you saw that...!" Sheppard groaned and rubbed a hand over his face as he lay back in his bed, trying to bury himself in the pillow to hide.

_"I am sorry, Major Sheppard, I meant no offence..."_ Zally said softy, sounding rather dejected.

"Ugh... Sorry, Zally, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that I'm rather private about my.. Ugh... Desires... Oh man, this is so wrong..."

_"Why is it so wrong? Have you not told her yet..?"_

"No! Of course not!"

_"Why not?"_

"She's my teammate, as ranking military member I can't such relations with her..."

_"Why not? You're both human and seeing as you only have limited people and you said you have lost some. Therefore it is the responsibility of the you males to find a mate and begin to procreate..."_

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation."

_"Why can't believe it? You obviously love her."_

"How would you know?"

_"I heard your words to her and I felt your pure emotions towards her. There was no lust in your mind, only the desire to pleasure her. You should tell her."_

"I can't, I just can't, it's not right. Can we talk about something else, please?"

_"I still think you should tell her but sure. Like what?"_

"Like the fact that we never finished dinner, I'm starving!"

_"Alright, let's go then."_

"Great!" With this all said and done, John ripped out his IV, climbed out of bed and started to look for his clothes.

~S~G~A~

It was late enough at night that John could wander the halls without being caught but he was nervous about being caught out of the infirmary.

_"Major...?"_

"Yeah?"

_"The liquid where my stomach should be feels weird..."_

"Like what? Is it because you're hungry?" John asked as he entered the dark mess hall, for some reason the lights didn't turn on.

_"I think I'm pregnant...!"_

"WHAT?" Suddenly, as soon as the major yelled the lights came on and before him sat Teyla, Ford and Doctors Weir, Mckay and Beckett.

"John, we need to talk..."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Update! I actually did it! Sorry, this was supposed to be finished and up a week ago but things came up and I've had Doctor Who/Torchwood on the brain from lack of watching Atlantis. Sorry its so short. But I just felt the urge to get it out for you to read.

Chapter 4

John starred in horror at his team mates staring at him with an intervention in mind.

"Hey guys! I would love to talk but I just remembered I gotta go!" He said before laughing nervously and raising his hand to the sensor to make the door open and quickly slipped out before they could say anything.

The group sitting at the table simply sat there in shock as a startled Carson was the first to speak.

"Did the major just run away...?"

"I believe so, Carson..." Dr. Weir slowly got up.

"Well, there you have if. Proof that that idiot went and did something stupid, it's not in his nature to avoid us." The group nodded, Mckay had a point. Sighing, Dr. Weir started to pace, gently tapping a finger to her lip in thought.

"Mckay?"

"Yes."

"I need you to come with me to the control room to search the monitors for the Major. I hate spying on him bt something is wrong and I'm worried he could get hurt." She stopped and turned to the rest of the group, "Teyla, take Carson and Ford to the Major's room and see if he's there, if he's not, then check his room and see if he left a log book around." The two groups nodded and headed to their areas.

~S~G~A~

It was abut ten minutes later that they got to their desinated locations. Teyla knocked gently on the major's door and called out to him. The group of three waited a good three minutes with no answer before Ford voice their thoughts.

"I don't think the major's there, should we just go in."

"Yes." Teyla raised her hand to the sensor to make the door open and they stepped inside, each spreading out to different parts of the room to look for a log or journal.

"Did you guys find anything...?" DR. Weir's voice cackled through their coms as they continued their work.

"Not yet, Doctor Weir. Ah'm not sure if'n we'll find anythin' 'ere..."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, Doc. Look what I found." Ford said with a laugh as he pulled a gown made of a white and lavender silk-like material out of a drawer near Sheppard's bed, "Either the major's got a lady friend here in Atlantis or there's something kinky he's not telling us...!" His bad humor was met by a glare from Carson and a confused look from Teyla, who hadn't quite got what he was suggesting.

"Lt. Ford, Ah donneh think you should be sayin' somethin' so accusing about the major without proof. It's not polite, laddy..."

"Sorry, Doc..."

"I don't understand what the leiutenant means.."

"Donneh worry about it, lassy, just forget if ever 'appened..."

"Beckett, what did Ford find?"

"Jus' a strange silk gown, Dr. Mykay..."

"Oh, well, now that is weird."

"Carson, did you find anything other than the gown?"

"Nay, Dr. Weir... Nary a clue about the major's recent behavior.."

"Okay, thank you, you three."

"Elizabeth, I found the major in one of the store rooms."

"Good job, Rodney... Carson, you and the others head up here to the control room."

"Aye, ma'am."

~S~G~A~

John slipped into a storage room, somewhere he hoped it was safe to talk to Zally without anyone hearing the conversation.

"Pregnant!"

"Yes."

"But how? What happened!"

"From what I can tell, that is the whole reason why our people made the rule where genders could not enter each other."

"What're ya talking about, Zally?

"It would seem that upon the heightened hormones you experienced earlier mixed strangely with my liquid body that was passing through your organs, trying to get in a more comfortable position for both of us. It resulted in my body absorbing some of the reproductive fluid that your male body produces; making me pregnant. We're very easy to impregnate…" She told him with a slight nervous laugh at the end.

"But that's not possible! You're not human, we shouldn't be compatible!"

"Actually, my species' genetic code has the ability to change just enough to reproduce with any species….."

"That's kinda disturbing don't ya think?"

"You don't know the half of it."

"So what do we do now? I'm harboring a wounded alien in my gut that I just happened to impregnate by accident!"

"Actually, I haven't been entirely honest with you…"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm actually a princess from the planet and I was on the run from the army that's trying to overthrow my parents when I found you."

"So, I'm actually harboring a fugitive, wounded alien princess that is now pregnant with my child… That's just great….!"

~S~G~A~

Everyone in the control room simply stared in shock at each other with mouths hanging open.

"We need to get to John and quick!"


End file.
